


Family trip

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie is Richie’s secret husband, Fix It, M/M, Oneshot, Reddie, The Tozier family - Freeform, mentions of my other fic ‘Crazy Idea’, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: After Richie reveals to his family that he’s married, Richie’s little sister Becca invites Richie and Eddie to come up to the family beach house for the weekend to meet the family.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 96





	Family trip

Eddie watched as Richie threw his glasses and phone on the table before he threw himself face down on the couch.  
“What the fuck was that about?” Said Eddie as he walked over to see Richie face down on the couch.  
“I just came out to my family....through group text” he mumbled against the couch as Eddie raised his eyebrows.  
“Through text?”  
“Yeah” 

Eddie shouldn’t judge, if that’s how comfortable Richie feels in regards to coming out then that’s fine, it’s his decision how he comes out and when he’s ready, he just wasn’t expecting Richie to do this today he didn’t tell him he was planning on coming out. He knows how difficult it was for him, for both of them to come out to the losers even though they had already expected something was going on between the two so Eddie knows how much of a big deal this was for him.

Richie’s phone began to ping as the messages started to appear on his phone from his family. He watched as Richie’s body began to shake a little as he began to sob against the couch.  
“Hey I’m proud of you” whispered Eddie as he reached his hand down to rub between Richie’s shoulder blades as an attempt to comfort him.

Richie continued to sob as Eddie picked up Richie’s phone.  
“Do you want me to read the replies?” He asked as Eddie heard the shuffle of Richie’s head against the couch as he nodded.  
Unlocking Richie’s phone, Eddie opened up to group chat to read what his family had said.

“The first one is from your mom...’nothing you can say or do can make me love you any different, you’re my baby and I’m proud of you’” he started as a whimper left Richie.  
“Do you want me to continue on?” Asked Eddie, rubbing his back as Richie nodded his head again.  
“The next one is from Veronica, that’s your big sister right?” He Asked as Richie gave a little ‘yeah’

“She says ‘Richie it’s okay, I’m so fucking proud of you for being able to tell us all on here. I’m just a little pissed that you’ve now also thrown on us that you’re married, where was my invite asshole?’” He read out causing Richie to let out a little chuckle at the last part of the message. 

“You told them you’re married too?” Eddie scrolled up a little to look at Richie’s long ass paragraph about his feelings and how he has felt his whole life bringing him to telling everyone before adding a ‘ps. I’m also married’ Eddie shook his head because of course Richie would throw that in at the end of an emotional paragraph before he looked at the other replies.  
“Why is our marriage a ps?” complained Eddie  
“Forgot to mention it” he mumbled in response.

“Next one is from your little sister Becca ‘I’m so proud of you Richie!’ She just says with a few hearts at the end...who’s Jason?”  
“My cousin” Muttered Richie  
“Well he says ‘congrats on the marriage man, we’re all so proud of you!’ Is Quinn a cousin?” He Asked next as Richie nodded his head.

“Quinn says ‘you’re so brave, so proud of you Rich’ oh two more messages have come in” Said Eddie as the phone pings twice before Richie groans and he can feel tears building up again. Eddie continues to rub Richie’s back with his free hand to comfort him as he holds the phone with the other.

“Next one is by ‘Nana Tozier’ she says ‘my darling Richie! I don’t know if it’s stupid for me to say but in a way I have always suspected, (nothing gets past your Nana) but if my feelings were correct it should have always been on your own terms to tell me, which it has so I can now tell you how proud I am of you for feeling like you can tell me and the rest of your family. I love you with my whole heart and nothing can change that. I am just glad that your happy and have finally found someone to make you happy. I also demand to meet your husband because I did not get an invite to your wedding either, hope to see you soon love Nana’” he read out as Richie sniffled.

“The last one is from your dad, do you want to read it?” Asked Eddie But Richie shook his head “you” he whimpered, if he was honest his dad’s response was the one he kind of feared the most he doesn’t know why, maybe is the worry of disappointing his father as ridiculous as it probably sounds.

“He says ‘Richie, just like your mom has said nothing you could do or say would make me change how I feel about you. You are one of the strongest and bravest people I know and I am proud to call you my son, I love you so much! I also hope to see you soon and meet your husband as your old man did not get an invite either’” he finished reading out the messages, put Richie’s phone down and turned to look at him still face down on the couch.

“They’re all proud of you Richie, I’m  
Proud of you...everything is okay” he said softly as Richie slowly turned to face Eddie, his eyes a little blood shot as they filled with tears. Eddie reached his hand down, his thumb gently collecting the tears that fell before brushing them away.

“I...I don’t know why I did it...what came over me to tell them...just felt like the time to tell them” he muttered, voice croaking a little because he had been crying as Eddie continued to softly brush his face.  
“How do you feel now? Now that you know how they’ve responded?” He Asked as Richie looked over at his phone before back at Eddie.  
“Like...like a weight as been lifted off my shoulders” he whispered as Eddie softly smiled.

He leaned forward to softly press a kiss to Richie’s head, the kiss gentle and lingering before he moved to press a kiss to his left cheek and then moving over to his right. Richie leaned up to nuzzle against his face as Eddie felt the wetness of most likely a mix of tears and snot.  
“Ew gross you’re getting snot and god knows what on my face!” Called of Eddie as he tries to sit back up.  
“Ssshhh embrace it Ed’s” he whispered in response as he pushed closer into Eddie’s face.

“No asshole it’s gross!”  
“Aw don’t you love me?” Teased Richie.  
“Wash your face and I’ll think about it!” Called out Eddie in response as Richie chuckled before pressing a loud wet kiss on his cheek as Eddie pulled away.

“Asshole” Muttered Eddie but there was no harshness in his words as he rubbed his face and looked back at Richie with a smirk. Richie was right, he felt a lot better, he felt like a weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. 

.......  
Turns out the Tozier family were definitely determined to meet Richie’s secret husband. Nana Tozier has a beach house in LA that she invested in after retiring and Becca had some celebrating of her own. Becca was engaged and wanted to bring the whole family up to celebrate while her fiancé celebrated with his friends and family somewhere else. In her own words she wanted this to be a moment to catch up with everyone...of course she did.

She had rang Richie a few days ago and demanded that Richie bring his husband with him before trying to get some information on Eddie, most likely so she can report back to everyone else because he’s sure they’re all dying to know, especially Nana Tozier as that woman loves a good gossip.  
“Oh come on! can’t you tell me anything about him?! What about his name?”  
“No can do Rebecca! It’s a surprise”  
“Ugh don’t call me that!”  
“Fine Becky Tozier! Or whatever your new last name is!”  
“That’s even worse! You still a Tozier? Or have you taken his last name?” She asked as Richie smiled a little.  
“We’ve actually combined our last names together so there’s a hyphen”  
“Let’s hear it! Richie....”  
“No! Because then you’ll know! I know your game!”  
“Why are you keeping him a secret? Is he hot?”  
“Of course he’s hot!”  
“Then why so secretive?” She teased, he could hear her smirk on the other side of the phone.  
“Because like I said I want it to be a surprise” he said as Becca went silent for a moment.  
“Wait a minute....” she said as she dragged out the word minute.  
“Do I know him?”  
“Okay I’m hanging up now-“  
“-I know him! That narrows it down! Is it your manager? Someone from De-“  
“-Bye Becca!” He called out loudly before quickly hanging up.

Richie sighed as he flopped down on the bed, this weekend was definitely going to be interesting for them both.

.....

“So your Nana owns the house” started Eddie as he sat in the passenger seat of Richie’s car.  
They were on their way to the Tozier beach house as they had the windows down on this hot day, Richie had one hand on the stirring wheel while his other arm rested next to the window.  
“Yeah once she retired she moved to LA because she said she loves the weather, she never visited Derry because in her own words it’s ‘too much of a shit hole’” he explained causing Eddie to chuckle.  
“I mean she not wrong...I’m just surprised she’s still alive”  
“That woman is going to fucking outlive us all I’m telling ya! and be careful she’s a fucking man eater that one!” He said causing Eddie to raise his eyebrows and his eyes to widen a little as he turned to look at him.  
“Man eater?”  
“You think I’m kidding? Ed’s I’m fucking serious, why else do you think she moved to LA?” He said as he quickly turned to look at Eddie before looking back out at the road.

“Well I guess I can finally say I fucked your Nana!”  
“Eddie no! Ugh god I’m getting images in my head now!” He called out in disgust as he shook is head.  
“Haha how does it feel now fuck face?!” Laughed Eddie and there was almost an cartoonish evil tone to his laugh that Richie couldn’t help but chuckle over.

“Rules! No fucking my nana, no matter how persuasive she gets!” He said as he tried to hold his laughter in, all those years of saying he fucks Eddie’s mom and now he realises how gross it is now that tables have turned, Will that stop him from making jokes about Eddie’s mom? Most likely not.

“Okay so to explain a little before you meet them, my cousins Quinn and Jason are twins you’ve never met them before so they won’t know about our history, Ronnie has three kids, all girls. The oldest is Hayley she’s just turned twenty one, warning to you she will want to know everything about you, then there’s Ellie who’s nineteen, very quiet at times but she’s very sweet and the youngest is Lexi who’s three. Becca has a son, his name is Henry and he’s seventeen, again quiet kid but opens up once he’s around people he’s comfortable with. Nana is a fucking party animal so I’m warning you now before you see her crazy ass in action this weekend” Explained Richie as Eddie nodded his head, Jesus, this was going to be an eventual weekend by the sounds of things. Eddie only knew Richie’s parents and sisters so now finding out the fucking trashmouth family has expanded it was going to be a lot to take in. 

The house was beautiful as they pulled up outside it. Surrounded by the beach further ahead and the sun shining. The house was white and filled with big windows as Eddie and Richie looked in amazement.  
“You been here before?” Asked Eddie  
“This is actually my first time being here, this house was always her goddamn prize possession so I’m surprised she’s letting Becca party here” he explained as he looked around through his car window before he turned the engine off. 

Richie’s knees began to nervously bounce as he looked out the window, looking at the house in front of him. He could feel the nerves kicking in, what if his family don’t remember him? What if they hate him?  
“Hey” started Eddie as he took Richie’s hand.  
“You’ve done the hardest part, it’s now my turn to impress your family” smirked Eddie as Richie nodded his head.

“Okay, lets do this shit” Muttered Richie as he took the key out the ignition and climbed out the car, Eddie following behind. They made their way to the door before knocking, there was no answer so Richie decided to call out.  
“Hello?!”  
“Doors open!” Called out a woman’s voice as Richie turned to look at Eddie before they entered the house.

The house was just as beautiful on the inside. Big windows that had the view of the ocean on the beach with all the furniture matching the walls in a white/creamy colour. As they entered, Richie’s cousin Quinn came around the corner.  
“Hey Rich!” She exclaimed but what Richie wasn’t expecting was to see the big ass bump on his cousin.  
“You’re pregnant?” He said as she smiled before her hand touched her stomach.  
“Yeah! Seven months, I didn’t really tell everyone until recently because I had a lot of things going on so yeah..you’re not the first to find out today” she explained as Richie attempted to hug her but it was a bit of a difficult challenge with her pregnant belly in the way.

“So how are you?” Asked Richie  
“Well I’m okay apart from waddling around and feeling bloated and gassy most days because of this little one” Yeah...definitely a Tozier. That’s when Quinn stopped to look at Eddie standing right next to Richie.  
“Is this him?” She asked with a big smile.

“Eddie Kaspbrak-Tozier, nice to finally meet you” He said as she walked over to pull him into a hug.  
“Oh he’s handsome Rich, if you don’t mind me saying” she said, pulling away as she placed her hand on his cheek as she examined his face. Eddie feeling his cheeks warm up a little as he looked over at Richie.

That’s when another man came around the corner “Hey Richie!” His name was Andy and the last time Richie met him Andy was Quinn’s boyfriend he’s not sure if that status is still the same.  
“Andy!”  
“Boyfriend and baby daddy” she said as the pointed him out to Eddie.  
“Andy this is Eddie, Richie’s husband” She Explained as Andy held his hand out to shake Eddie’s “nice to meet you” Andy said as Eddie accepted his handshake.

“We better get our bags from the car” said Richie  
“I’ll help” suggested Andy before following Richie out. As Eddie went to follow them Quinn grabbed his arm “you stay here! I wanna know all about the guy that swept my cousin off his feet!” She smirked as she led him to the huge kitchen.

Is the Tozier family incredibly Rich or was it just his Nana?  
“Can I get you anything? We have lemonade” suggested Quinn as she opened the fridge.  
“Yeah sure” he muttered as Quinn took out the jug of lemonade and two glasses. Is this where Richie’s cousin gives him a lecture on how if he hurts Richie she will hunt him down and kill him?

“So how did you two meet?” She asked as she poured one glass and passed it to Eddie.  
“We um...we’ve actually known each other since we were kids” he explained as Quinn paused, looking up at him and her face in complete awe.  
“Really? You both grew up together?”  
“Yeah I mean...we hadn’t seen each other in like twenty seven years but we found each other again and feelings we had kind of resurfaced” he explained and the smile spread wider on Quinn.

“Wow that’s actually really fucking beautiful, we wondered why Richie wanted it to be a surprise, so Ronnie and Becca will know who you are?”  
“Well I hope so otherwise it’s going to be really awkward” nervously chuckled Eddie.  
“Ah I’m sure they’ll remember you!” She said as she took a sip of her lemonade.

What Eddie wasn’t expecting was to feel someone grab at his leg, he almost jumped at the feel of little hands but as he looked down there was a little girl, hair in little pigtails and her bright big eyes looking up at him with a smile, this must be Lexi.  
Quinn looked over to see what Eddie was looking at before she smiled again.

“I’m guessing this is Lexi?”  
“Yes that’s Lexi, Lexi this is your uncle Eddie!” She said as her voice changed to a higher tone.  
“Eh...de?” She asked as Eddie smiled, hearing the child say his name is such a tiny voice made his heart do little flips.  
“Yes! Eddie!” Eddie looked as the girl held her arms up at him, she wanted him to pick her up?

Eddie leaned down a little as he wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her up, moving her to have her hanging off his hip as he kept his arms around her.  
“Hey!” He greeted with a smile as Lexi giggled.  
“Well aren’t you adorable!” He said with a smile as Lexi continued to giggle before reaching to play with Eddie’s jacket.

“Well look at that, you’re a natural!” Exclaimed Quinn before she went to leave the kitchen, indicating for Eddie to follow. Eddie followed behind, still holding Lexi in his arms as she led him to an area filled with framed photographs.

“Aunt Maggie used to send Nana photos of Rich and the others to her and when she got this house she put them all over her walls” she explained.  
As Eddie looked he saw the familiar face of young Richie with the glasses that looked almost too big for his face and the stupid Hawaiian shirts that he still wears. As he looked that’s when he noticed one picture in particular that caught his eye. It was a photo of the losers on the front porch of Richie’s home, all of them filled with smiles. In the photo Richie was standing at Eddie’s side, arm resting on his shoulders. Eddie smiled as he looked at the picture before he turned to Lexi.

“Now this” he started as he pulled one hand free to point at the framed photo on the wall.  
“Is your Uncle Richie and me when we were kids! We loved each other very much but we were too silly to realise it” he said as he whispered at the last part and Lexi reached out to touch the picture.

“God you almost look exactly the same” whispered Quinn as she looked at the photo.  
“I can’t get over how romantic that is, when I met Andy I was drunk and threw up all over his best shirt” Explained Quinn causing them both to chuckle.  
“You two are actually really romantic which I wouldn’t expect from Rich” 

“There you are! Thanks for your help Eduardo!” Called out Richie as him and Andy entered the room.  
“My fault! I decided to steal him from you!” Responded Quinn.  
“Hands off bitch he’s mine!”  
“Language Rich!” Said Eddie as he turned to face him with Lexi in his arms.

Richie’s eyes widened as Lexi called out “Uncle Richee!” Her arms reaching out for him. He muttered a sorry to Quinn’s stomach causing her to roll her eyes before he turned to Lexi.

“Helloooo my little angel!” He exclaimed as Eddie passed her over to him. He watched as Richie spun her around in circles holding her in his arms before he stopped and covered her face with loud, overexaggerated kisses causing her to scream in a fit of giggles. Eddie couldn’t get over how absolutely adorable it was.  
“So! Where’s everyone else?” He Asked as he propped Lexi onto his hip like Eddie had done before.

“They’re all down at the beach” Explained Andy.  
“Yeah your mom and dad won’t be here until the evening but everyone else is already at it with the cocktails, hence why I’m babysitting” Explained Quinn before pointing at her stomach.

“Ah, yeah I can’t imagine baby Tozier would be happy in there if mommy was drinking” smirked Richie before bending down a little to be more face level with her stomach.  
“Go and have fun! You’ll only be dying of boredom in here with us and anyway they’re all behaving like feral animals down there to meet secret husband!” She Explained before pointing at Eddie.

“What about you lexalisous! You wanna come for some drinks?” Asked Richie, standing back up as he turned to look at Lexi. She giggled as she shook her head, a little ‘no’ leaving her lips.  
“No?!” Said Richie, putting on a fake shocked voice as Lexi continued to giggle and shake her head. Eddie smiled as the watched the interaction, so fucking cute.  
“Ah alright! But you’re missing out on all the fun!”

He passed Lexi over to Andy before he put his arm around Eddie.  
“Ready to meet the others?” He said to Eddie as they all began to nervously laugh.  
“Good look to ya” said Andy.  
“Yeah what he said!” 

“Nice meeting you” Said Eddie to the two before him and Richie turned to leave the house.  
“Is it strange that I actually feel scared to meet them?” Asked Eddie as he looked to Richie.  
“Nah I’m fucking scared too and it’s my own family, probably because I know all they’ve talked about since I came out is meeting you” Explained Richie as he kept his arm over Eddie’s shoulders, one of Eddie’s hands reaching up to hold his as they made their way to the beach. They took their shoes off and Eddie had already complained about getting sand in his toes and how gross this was.

It was a short two minute walk as the beach was right next to the house but it gave them a chance to take in the beautiful hot weather even though all they do is bitch about it in the summer.  
“That’s them” Said Richie as he spotted a filled up table with the familiar faces. Both of them felt like their heart was pounding in their chests as they made their way over.  
The others at the table had spotted them before they started waving at them both as they came over.

“Ay Rich!” Called out Ronnie as she climbed out her seat and ran over to the two, pulling Richie into a hug when she came over.  
“Good to see you!” She groaned in the tight hug before pulling away. As she pulled away from the hug she turned to look at Eddie before her eyes narrowed a little as she scanned his face.  
“No fucking way...” she muttered and Eddie felt his nerves pick up more than they were before.  
“You married Eddie?” She asked, her eyes wide and a huge smile on her face.

“Hey Ronnie...been a while” nervously said Eddie.  
“No shit it’s been a while, Holy shit!” She said before pulling Eddie into a tight hug causing a ‘Oof!’ to leave his mouth with surprise. As they pulled away Ronnie turned her head towards the table “Becca! Becca you’ll never guess who Richie married!” She called out as Becca climbed off the bench seat and ran over to them.

“Eddie! Eddie Kaspbrak!” She called out as Becca came over.  
“That’s why you wanted it to be a surprise! I fucking knew it!” Becca Exclaimed as she pulled Eddie into a hug.  
“Oh my god Richie that’s really fucking romantic”Said Becca as she pulled away from the hug before pulling Richie into a hug.  
“I know! I’m a hopeless romantic!” Scoffed Richie.

“Oh Rich, mom and dad are going to love this” Said Becca as she pulled away from the hug.  
“You think?”  
“Mom and dad adored you Eddie so to find out you’re both married they’re going to be so happy” Explained Ronnie as Eddie softly smiled, turning to look at Richie.

“Anyway! Let’s introduce Eddie over here, they’re all dying to meet you!” Said Ronnie as she took Eddie by the arm and they all headed over to the table.  
At the table sat two girls messing with their phone and taking pictures together who Eddie imagines is Hayley and Ellie, another young boy sat at the table drinking a juice in a fancy glass who he assumes is Henry while another guy sat next to him wearing shades and a tank top who he guessed is Jason and last but not least there sat an elderly woman wearing the biggest, pink sunhat he had ever seen with some watching shades on her face.

“Everyone this is my husband Eddie!” Said Richie as they all waved and said their hellos. Jason reached his hand out for Eddie “nice to meet you man” he said.  
“You too”  
As they pulled from the handshake they looked to see only one space available left on the table.

“You take that seat Richie, lovely Eddie over here can join me” Said Nana Tozier as she looked over at Eddie.  
“Ah no! I’ve already had to fight with Quinn over him!” Said Richie as he pointed at her.  
“Let me get a good look at you” She said as she climbed off her seat and came closer to Eddie.  
“Oh he’s gorgeous Richie” she said in awe as her hands came to rest on both sides of his face.

Eddie nervously laughed as he turned to look at Richie a little  
“Nice to meet you too Mrs Tozier”  
“Oh please just call me Nana!” She Responded before she moved her hands away.  
“Seat is still available with me” She said as she indicated towards the bench attached to the table.

“He’ll be joining his husband nana” Responded Richie as he sat in the last available space and pulled Eddie to sit on his lap.  
“Can I get you guys anything?” Asked Jason as the two looked at each other.  
“Um well take the same as what you’ve got” suggested Richie as Jason clicked his fingers.  
“Coming up!” He said before leaving the table to head to the bar.

“Okay so I’m assuming Richie has told you about the kids here?” Started Ronnie.  
“Yeah I met Lexi back at the house”  
“You should have seen them, come back into the house to see he was already walking around with little Lexalisous in his arms” Explained Richie as they all made a noise in awe at the thought.

“Cute! Cute! Cute!” Muttered Richie as he pinched his cheek before Eddie was swatting his hand away. He must admit it’s nice to see Richie has already grown comfortable now that he can see that the family have taken a liking to him.  
“Okay so this is my oldest Hayley!”  
“Hey!” She said with a smile  
“This the middle kid Ellie”  
“Hi!”  
“And this is my son Henry” joined in Becca as Henry gave a quiet hello and a smile.

Jason arrived with the drinks as he passed the drinks over to the two as they gave a thanks.  
“So how did you two meet?” Asked Nana  
“Oh these two go way back Nana, like childhood back” Responded Ronnie as the others looked at Eddie and Richie with surprise.

“Oh wow, you’ve known each other since you were kids?” Asked Hayley  
“Yeah we grew up together before we went our separate ways after leaving Derry” Explained Eddie before taking a sip of his drink.  
“Did you have a crush on him as a kid?” She asked next causing Eddie to choke a little on his drink. Richie wasn’t lying when he said Hayley wants to know everything.

“What did I tell you? This one wants to know everything!” Said Richie as he reached his arm out to mess with Hayley’s hair, Eddie watching in amusement as she swatted his hand away.  
“Well sorry for asking I just think it’s really fucking cute!” She Responded as she reached up to fix her hair.

“But to answer the question yes! Ugh I was fucking head over heels for this guy, running around in those little shorts he used to wear-“  
“Children Rich!” Warned Becca and Eddie’s eyes widened a little, although he’s not sure why he’s surprised, he already said many time about how he thinks Eddie’s shorts were sexy.  
“He wasn’t so bad himself for a trashmouth” smirked Eddie as he looked back at Richie.

Ellie leaned forward a little, putting her phone down, elbows propped on the table as she rested her head in her hands. “How did you two meet again?” She asked in complete awe.  
“We both went back to Derry and I guess all the feelings I had for Eddie came back to the surface when I saw him again” he said as Eddie softly smiled.  
“Me too I guess we were both too oblivious that we felt the same for each other for all those years” joined in Eddie. All of them looked in complete awe at the two, the fucking romance in the air was sickening both Richie and Eddie thought.

“That’s fucking beautiful man” Said Jason with a smile.  
“It’s so romantic! That you loved each other when you were growing you and then found each other again after all of those years” Said Ellie in complete awe as she looked at the two. “We’re just glad you’ve got a good one here Rich, one that actually means something, we were all kind of worried that you married some gold digging bitch” said Nana causing Eddie’s eyebrows to shoot up.  
“Jesus Nana” Muttered Becca as she took a sip of her drink.  
“I’m just saying, we were all wondering why you kept him a secret and married him so quickly but now we know this beautiful man over there is your childhood sweetheart so we understand!” She Explained as Richie reached to take a swig of his drink, Eddie too.

“Anyway! Enough about us what about Becca over here! Do we get to meet mystery guy?” Said Richie as he changed the subject.  
“Eventually” She said with a smile  
“He’s gone to celebrate with his friends and family this weekend...I just wanted this weekend to be about all of us, it’s been so long since we were all here together-“ Explained Becca before Ronnie butted in.

“-and because you wanted to meet Richie’s husband”  
“I mean that too but yeah...you’re officially a Tozier Eddie so you’re part of this family too!” She said as Eddie softly smiled. 

The rest of the day was nice, they all sat at the table as they talked about the memories they had as kids, Nana at one point went to sunbathe while Jason joined her.  
Hayley at one point was asking Eddie for his Instagram as she believed it was important that she had it and Ellie too, Richie sat with his sisters and caught up with them.

Eddie had went to buy a beach ball from one of the stalls before heading over to Henry at the table.  
“Wanna join me?” He asked as Henry looked up at him, this would be incredibly embarrassing if he were to say no but surprisingly Henry nodded his head and climbed off the bench to join Eddie at the beach.

Eddie still couldn’t believe he actually had his bare feet in the sand, many years ago maybe even not that long ago he probably would have had some sort of panic attack about this but he actually felt okay. Him and Henry played catch with the ball for a while before they ended up sitting on the sand and just talking.

“It’s nice to see uncle Richie happy” Started Henry as Eddie turned to look at him.  
“Being the quiet one in the family I guess I kind of see things that no one else sees...he always looked so...sad” he explained as a frown appears on Eddie’s face, has Richie really been that sad and miserable his whole life after leaving Derry?

Now that Eddie thinks about it Henry kind of reminds him of Stan, sweet boy who is a little quiet, the observer and can see what everyone else would ignore or not even notice. Like fuck, Stan knew all along about their feelings for each other while him and Richie were too scared to speak up, thinking the feeling wasn’t mutual. He even admitted at their last minute wedding that he knew.

“He always looked so lonely but seeing him with you today he looks really happy...it’s really nice to see” he explained as Eddie softly smiled.  
“Glad to hear it” Said Eddie softly.  
“So what’s your step dad like? If you don’t mind me asking” Asked Eddie as Henry shrugged his shoulders.  
“He’s okay but...it’s like he tries too hard and he’s...he’s not my dad” he said before nervously biting his lip.  
“Dad died a few years ago in a accident and I guess I feel like I’m comparing myself between the two” Explained Henry and Eddie felt like his heart was sinking he was also surprised that the kid was opening up to him about this, something so personal.

“You miss him?” Asked Eddie as Henry nodded his head. Eddie held out his arm for him before the kid was leaning into Eddie’s side, resting his head on his shoulder as Eddie gently rubbed his arm in an attempt to comfort him.  
“I lost my dad when I was young too, he um...he was very sick” Explained Eddie.  
“What about your mom?”  
“She died a few years ago” he said before nervously swallowing.  
“I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay...I guess what I’m trying to say is that i know we’ve only met today but...if you want to talk?...I’m here” he said as Henry sat back up.  
“Thanks Eddie” he said as he softly smiled.  
“It’s okay” he whispered, softly smiling back at him before they sat a while looking out at the sea. 

“What was Uncle Richie like as a kid?” Asked Henry as he changed the subject.  
“Same that he is now! The goddamn trashmouth he is!” scoffed Eddie and Henry smirked.  
“But that’s I like about him” he added on with a smile. Him and Henry were too busy looking out at the ocean that Eddie didn’t hear Richie coming up behind him.

“Surprise!” He called out as he threw sand on Eddie.  
“Asshole!” Shouted Eddie in response as he turned around and tried to shove Richie into the sand but failed miserably.  
“Oh Eddie Spaghetti comes in for the attack but oh Richie is too strong for him!” Commentated Richie in some stupid accent as he shoved Eddie in the sand, Henry laughing at the scene going on in front of him. 

“Cover your eyes Henry boy it’s gonna get a little bit PDA!” Said Richie before pressing kisses all over Eddie’s face.  
“Richie!” Called out Eddie as Richie attacked him with kisses before Henry was coming up behind him and shoving sand in Richie’s hair.  
“Hey!”  
“Yes Henry!” 

Richie got up to chase Henry as Eddie leaned up, propped up on his elbows and watched the scene in front of him, now he was covered in sand, disgusting.

At one point they had all made their way back to the beach house while Eddie showered and changed into something else. He wore a long white, baggy shirt that was half buttoned up with some long white shorts that went up to his knees while his hair was now curled and fluffed up.

“Holy shit Ed’s, you trying to kill me?” He started as Eddie came out the bathroom. Richie sat at the end of the bed, eyes scanning Eddie.  
“Like what you see?” Teased Eddie with a smirk.  
“That shirt and the hair are really doing it for you, hubba hubba!” He called out as he grabbed Eddie by the arm and pulled him into his lap causing Eddie to yelp with surprise.

One of Richie’s hands traveled up to the side of Eddie’s neck, resting against his jaw as he tilted Eddie’s head a little to the side before his lips began to attack the other side of his neck.  
“Your family are downstairs” whispered Eddie, voice breathless in Richie’s ears as he closed his eyes at the feeling.  
“Uh huh” he hummed in response as his teeth gently bit under his ear one of Eddie most sensitive spots.  
“I’ve just showered” he said, voice hitching and a moan threatening to escape his lips.  
“You can shower again, this time I’ll join you” whispered Richie against his lips before he started to gently kiss and suck on a part on his neck causing Eddie to gasp, his fingers finding Richie’s shirt.

“R-Rich” He breathed, a soft moan leaving his lips causing the sound to travel down Richie and heat to pool between his legs.  
“What? Scared you’re gonna scream my name?” Whispered Richie, Eddie feeling his wolffish smile against his neck.  
“Richie!” Yelled Ronnie causing them both to stop.  
“Looks like someone already did” Responded Eddie with a smirk as Richie rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder and groaned. Cockblocked by his family, sucks to be him.

“Richie!” She called out again  
“Coming!” Responded Richie with annoyance in his voice as Eddie climbed off him before they both headed downstairs.

Turns out Richie’s mom and dad had finally arrived at the beach house, as they came down the stairs Becca was talking to her mom and dad while they other members of the family were one the sofas, most of them drinking.  
“Hey baby!” Called out Maggie as Richie came over to give his mom a hug, his mom hugging him before pressing a kiss to his cheeks.  
“Mom!” He groaned  
“You’re not too old for kisses!” She teased before pulling away so that Richie could greet his dad.

“So did you bring your husband?” She asked.  
“Oh he did! Look familiar mom?” Said Becca as Eddie came over to them.  
“Hi Mr and Mrs Tozier” He said nervously as Maggie really looked at Eddie and that’s when her eyes widened.  
“Eddie?” She asked as he nodded his head.  
“Oh my goodness! It’s so nice to see you again!” She said before pulling Eddie into a hug.  
“You’re married to my Richie?”  
“Yes I am”  
“Welcome to the family Eddie” Said Went as he took Eddie’s hand into a handshake.  
“Thank you for having me”

.........

They all sat in the living room of the beach house. Quinn on the couch with a tub in her hand as she ate some gross concoction of pickles and ice cream while Andy looked grossed out but still trying to ignore his own disgust at his girlfriend’s pregnancy cravings. Becca sat next to them with Henry at her side, head resting on his mom’s shoulder as she played with his hair. Jason sat looking incredibly tired and Richie honestly felt the same, most of the day was spent traveling here and worrying about his family’s reaction to Eddie so now he felt the exhaustion take over him. Richie sat on the other couch next to Eddie with the girls, Lexi seems to have taken a liking to Eddie as she now lay on his chest fast asleep with one of Eddie’s arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling off. He didn’t know if he was getting baby fever but Eddie with a little kid in his arms was adorable.

“What?” Asked Eddie as he noticed Richie staring.  
“Just admiring how cute you look right now” smirked Richie as Eddie smiled back at him before looking to see if Lexi was still asleep. 

Ronnie sat with mom and dad while Nana Tozier was having one too many drinks compared to everyone else, Nana Tozier loves a party.  
“I still can’t believe you two are married, Richie used to talk the world of you Eddie, all he’d ever talk about was you” Explained Went.  
“Is that right?” Smirked Eddie as he turned to look at Richie who now had a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Well it was a lovely surprise to find out its you he married, we’ve all been worrying as to why Richie kept it from us” joined in Maggie.  
“What can I say? I’m full of surprises!” Said Richie.  
“He’s lovely Rich! Gorgeous!” Exclaimed Nana as Eddie awkwardly laughed. 

“Ignore her Eddie she’s just very into men! Isn’t that right Nana?” Said Ronnie.  
“Hush you, I’m not that bad!”  
“Oh you are, you told me you brought this house so that you could look at the shirtless men walking around!” Scoffed Ronnie.  
“I’ve heard that!” Joined in Jason tiredly.  
“Okay that is true but shush! I’m just saying that darling Richie over here has great taste!”

Eddie looked incredibly awkward as he stood up with Lexi in his arms.  
“I think I’m going to put Lexi to bed” he suggested as he kept tight hold of her.  
“Aw look at her, she really likes you Eddie” Said Ronnie in complete awe at her daughter asleep in Eddie’s arms.  
“Her bed is just in my room, go upstairs and it’s the first bedroom you see, there should be a little bed single bed” she explained.  
“Got it” He said as he made his way up.  
“I think I’ll help him” suggested Richie as he got up, wanting to avoid the awkward conversations of his Nana thirsting over his husband.  
“What did I tell you, she’s a man eater” Said Richie as he followed behind Eddie up the stairs.

As they made their way into Ronnie’s bedroom Eddie walked over to the little single bed and lay her down.  
“Sorry about my family being a little too much” Said Richie as he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist.  
“It’s okay, it’s nice to be the centre of attention for once” Responded Eddie as he put the blankets over Lexi.

“Hang on, when are you not the centre of attention?!” He argued with amusement as Eddie turned around to face him and shushed him.  
“You’re always my centre of attention” he smirked, voice a little quieter as Eddie scoffed and shoved him a little. Richie chuckled a little before leaning forward to kiss Eddie, a soft hum leaving Eddie’s lips before pulling away.

He watched as Eddie reached up to play with the buttons of Richie’s stupid Hawaiian shirt.  
“Wanna call it a night?” Whispered Eddie as Richie’s eyebrows rose up a little as Eddie bit his lip. Eddie looked beautiful, the lose fitting shirt with the messy curls of his hair instead of the usual gelled back style and the way he was looking up at him right now.  
“Yeah let’s call it a night” he whispered as they left the room, quietly shutting the bedroom door for Lexi before standing at the top of the stairs.

“We’re gonna get some rest! Goodnight guys!” Called out Richie as the rest of the family Called out their ‘goodnights’ and ‘see you in the mornings’ before Eddie was pulling Richie by his shirt down to the end of the corridor, mischievous smirk on his face as he pulled him into the bedroom.


End file.
